


Wild Thing

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus worries, but then he finds an old children's book and his mood begins to brighten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

## Wild Thing

The weather was gloomy and it was dark inside even though it was early afternoon. In one corner of the bedroom there stood a cradle and a baby change unit, and next to that a chest of drawers stacked with tiny clothes, stuffed animals and toys. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and worried.

Tonks was at her mother's today. For tea and a chat. "It will be fine," she had said, her hand on his cheek and a small smile on her lips, before she'd left. "There's nothing we can't handle as long as we stick together. Don't worry so much, Remus."

But Remus did worry. He worried about the war, about being a werewolf and about being a spy. But most of all he worried about becoming a father.

It was not unreasonable to assume their child would inherit his werewolf traits. And even if it didn't, it would have to deal with a father who transformed into a wolf once a month. And children were scared of wolfs. This was common knowledge. And a werewolf was practically a monster. What child could ever love a werewolf?

He stood up to look through the toys. Maybe this would help to take his mind off things. Many times before the bright colours and pleasant textures had cheered him up.

There was something right next to the teddy bear, which Arthur had given them, that caught his eye. It was a large but slim book. By the light of his wand he saw that it showed trees and a boat and a peacefully sleeping horned beast on the cover. _'Where The Wild Things Are' by Maurice Sendak_ , it said.

The pages showed every sign of a book read many times. Remus flipped it open. _The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind_ , it began. Already Remus' frown started to ease, and with every page he turned his smile grew wider.

When he finally closed the back cover, he found that under the book there lay a fuzzy piece of grey clothing. It had a hood with pointed ears and even a tail. It was a wolf suit! A real wolf suit like in the book. How adorable a child must look in this fuzzy attire.

There was a note in Tonks' handwriting pinned to it. It read, _Even inside the smallest of us there is a Wild Thing._

~end~


End file.
